Forgotten Promises
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: They were never the perfect couple, but when Robin commits the ultimate betrayal will Zoro ever be able to forgive. With their already strained relationship on the line the swordsman and archaeologist must face the fact that maybe they're best choice is to be apart, maybe they were just a mistake to begin with. Requested Modern AU, Cheating fic
1. Before I Hurt You (Too Late)

"What did you just say?", asked the swordsman, hoping that her shouting had simply distorted the words.

"I cheated on you.", she repeated. "For the past two months.", added the archaeologist quietly. She hadn't meant to confess this way, in middle of an argument about some trivial matter that would be forgotten in the next hour or two when they were a tangled mess in their bed, but she couldn't let another night go by. Sleeping against his chest, letting him hold her and touch her, kiss her thinking she was his alone to do that with when she wasn't, he deserved better than that.

"You cheated on me.", said Zoro, his voice a deadly calm that she expected was a mix of his barely controlled rage and...disbelief. Did he really have that much faith in her after only two years of marriage? Was he really so shocked that she had been unfaithful after knowing how her past relationships had gone before ever trying to pursue her. He should of seen this coming. So why? Why this hurt look and disbelief, almost begging for her to be lying, for her to of just thrown out a false statement to jar him and make him apologize first so that they could move on to the making up part in their bedroom?

"Yes.", she said reluctantly. She had expected a lot of things if Zoro were to ever find out about the sporadic visits she had with the large, blue-haired engineer at her firm, but the utter shock she could hear in his voice now told her that she had miscalculated. Franky didn't mean anything to her, sure he was fun to fool around with, but that was it. She loved Zoro, still did, but the lonely weekends while his stupid swordsman competitions pulled him away from her were starting to wear on their straining relationship, they both knew it. "It didn't mean anything though.", added the raven-haired woman. _He's truly baffled at my betrayal. Did he really have that much faith in me, does he truly love me that much?_ "It was a mistake, I just..."

"How can you just bring this up now?", asked the swordsman, his red face giving away at the anger he was fighting to control.

_Good, get angry, lose control. Hurt me like I've hurt you, that way, maybe this guilt will ebb away just a little. _" I couldn't let another night go by without telling you, but it's over. I broke it off and it won't happen again."

"Oh, but for the last two months you didn't have a problem coming home and acting like everything was normal. You didn't seem too distraught when we were having sex last night, or when we were eating breakfast, or when I left for work. You really had me fooled, Robin. I never even thought that all those times you were tired and all the weird explanations for what you did when I got back were because you had been banging another guy. Looks like your little mind games actually worked on me, but that's my fault for trusting someone like you in the first place, right?"

"Zoro, I told you I made a mistake.", tried Robin again, reaching out to grab her husband's tense arm.

"Yeah, apparently so did I.", said Zoro, turning his accusing single eye up to stare into her icy blue ones as he wrenched his arm away from her hands. He turned away from her, snatching his keys off the nearby counter, walking towards the door as she called out to him once again.

"Where are you going?"

"Does it matter? Why do you even care, don't you have some other guy to worry about? I'm surprised you even came home today since I'm such a pathetic excuse for a husband that you have to sleep around like a common whore.", spat the green-haired man. "I'm leaving before I end up hurting you which I guess was too much to ask from you." He had to get out of there, he had to keep it together until he was away from her. Far away so that he wouldn't unleash all of his building rage on her even if she deserved to feel every ounce of betrayal that he did, every questioned thought that now raced through his mind, every stab to his heart that she had caused with her confession. She deserved his wrath, his hate, but he couldn't hurt her like that, he never could, not even now. He slammed the door and left, heading for his car with no idea what he was doing. His world was shattered, gone, one of the few constants in his life was no longer that, maybe never would be. He needed to vent, to get this off his chest, to sort this out so that he could gain some sense of control in his now fragmented life. He slid into the car, turning the key and listening as the engines roared to life before speeding out of the driveway a destination now in mind.

Robin watched the plain black car pull out of the drive just as she did every day when Zoro left in the early morning hours for the dojo he taught at before she went to finish getting ready for her own job. She loved staring after him, knowing that at the end of the day that he would come back to her, that they would be together, but the last few months had made her doubt. The fights were far more frequent and seemed less and less relevant, the time they spent alone seemed more like a ceasefire in a never ending war than an inconvenience that kept them apart like it used to. They hadn't been the perfect couple when Zoro proposed, but they loved each other more than anything else and that had been enough for him. Why couldn't it have been enough for her?

She had let the kind words and playful flirting with Franky during her work days lull her into a false sense of peace with him that her and Zoro had been lacking. She hadn't sought out a lover, the thought of cheating hadn't even crossed her mind until the flamboyant engineer had started making his advances far more frequent. The first time had been when he offered to drive her to his home to get some jumper cables to start her car when she couldn't get a hold of her husband. They had arrived at his apartment, a place more suited for a hoard of intoxicated college students than a grown man in his mid- thirties, but that just fascinated her all the more. Franky intrigued her, was different than Zoro in the fact that they were nothing alike, had no similar traits yet somehow managed to get along quite well. He had touched her for far too long and when he leaned down pressing her against the bed as their lips connected she didn't resist, not that time or any time after that until recently. She loved the swordsman, wanted to spend everyday of her life as his, but her mind wouldn't let her be at peace with that. She was selfish, she knew that, had tried to convince the younger man of that when he persisted with trying to be with her, and look at where they were. She was the adulterous wife and him the angry, confused husband that had every right to hate her and still couldn't manage that. She had been with the swordsman long enough to understand his behavior and what it meant, he wasn't that complicated to begin with and unlike her, he didn't hide things from her. He was angry, the bloodthirsty competitor coming out of him just like it did during all those tournaments he fought in against her wishes, but more than anything he was, beyond all understanding sad. She had broken the strongest man she had ever known, hurt him in a way she knew he had never allowed himself to experience before her. _I did this to him. _

Robin dropped to her knees, the tears she shouldn't be allowed to shed dripping down her cheeks as she clutched the curtains. _This is my fault, I have no right to be upset about him leaving. This is why I did it right, I thought he didn't want me anymore, so I tried to gain the upper hand before he had the chance, but I was wrong. He didn't want this, he didn't want to leave me. Why, why do I always do this? _"Zoro, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.", she sobbed over and over again, but it was too late. She was alone, had ruined the only chance at true happiness she had ever known, and for what a cheap fling with a man that told her he only wanted her for sex. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She collapsed onto the carpet, opting to sleep on the floor rather than crawl into a cold, empty bed. _He probably never wants to see me again., _thought the historian as she curled her knees up to her chest. _This is what I deserve, I'm a traitor, he could never trust me again after what I told him, but still...I want this to get better. I'm still so selfish. I've just done something unforgivable to the man that I claim to love and can only think of a way to get him to forgive me even after causing him so much pain just so that I'll be happy again. I should of stopped it before it ever led to this, I shouldn't have let him get close enough that I could hurt him._

Zoro pulled into the apartment complex, rubbing at his face before exiting the car and heading for the stairs that led to the second story. His poor directional skills being over-ridden by the rage and grief swirling inside him, dulling all his other emotions until he wondered if he had ever felt anything else to begin with. He banged on the door, number four hundred and twenty-one, continuously until in swung inward, the occupant giving him the normal scowl in greeting.

"Geez, what's the emergency, Moss Head? All the pounding's given me a headache, idiot.", huffed Sanji as he pushed his hair back in irritation.

"Robin cheated on me.", said Zoro plainly, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. "I don't know what to do, so I came here. Can I crash on your couch, Love Cook?", asked the swordsman, the insult to the blonde coming out of habit more than the usually playful atmosphere their rivalry created.

"Get in here.", said the chef.

**A/N:** So chapter one of the cheating fic that **martin. tyler. 16.** requested. As I've stated previously, this is way out of my wheelhouse in not only content, but also in the writing style I've had to use to make the story flow right. Just in case you didn't read the summary, this story is a modern au, but uses aspects the character canon pasts like Robin being on the streets until she met Luffy and the gang.


	2. The Right Choice?

"Tch, just get a new one then.", said Sanji. "I still don't get why you settled down in the first place with all the beautiful women still prowling around out there just waiting to be swept off their feet. Robin-chwan was gorgeous and a nice fit with you, but if she can't be faithful then we'll just go out to some clubs tonight and find you a new one. You're a young, good-looking guy, so that shouldn't be an issue.", said Sanji as he continued cooking omelettes for himself on his the swordsman.

"I don't want some random, drunk whore that you find at a club.", said Zoro gruffly. He looked as awful as he felt after a week with no sleep. Going a night without sleep wasn't something he was fond of, but the thought of some guy sliding over his wife as she moaned wouldn't let his mind rest enough to slumber for the past few days. He had ignored all of her calls and hadn't listened to the messages she left no matter how much he wanted to hear her voice, he wasn't ready to forgive her yet. He didn't know if there would be a point that he would.

"Well minus the random and drunk part that's what you have now.", said Sanji. He wasn't surprised when her felt the swordsman's large, callused hand on his shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

"Don't talk call her that.", said Zoro through gritted teeth.

"What, you think that's not what she is after she confessed to cheating on you with some guy for months?", argued Sanji. "You said it yourself last night that"

"Shut up! I know what I said.", yelled the green-haired man, his hands gripping the chef's biceps painfully. "I know what she did, I know, I know. My mind won't let me forget. I can't get it out of my mind that she let some other guy touch her and kiss her like I do when I left her alone all those weekends and then lied to my face about it, I know okay. I know."

"Don't tell me you actually feel like this is your fault?"

"I thought things were getting better. We were still fighting about some stuff and she wasn't happy about me leaving all the time for tournaments, but we would get through it. We'd make up and she'd lay her head on my chest and everything would be okay. Why isn't it okay? Why am I sleeping on your freaking couch instead of at home with Robin?", asked Zoro, his desperation overpowering his anger. "Why can't it just go back to normal?", asked the defeated young man.

"You still love her and want her back after all you know? She cheated on you, Zoro. Get it together, there are better women out there, ones that won't lie and sleep around on you like Robin did.", yelled the cook, shoving the swordsman off of him.

"I don't want anyone else. I want Robin.", said Zoro through gritted teeth.

"Fine, you want to go get your heart broken again, then go get her back if she hasn't already moved in with this new guy, and when she does this again I'll be here to make sure you don't go off the deep end.", yelled Sanji in exasperation. "Here's breakfast, I'm not hungry now so I'll just head to the restaurant early.", called the cook as he pulled on his suit jacket and headed for the door. "Nami told me that she went into work today so why don't you stop by and get some clothes since the ones you're wearing are starting to smell, unless you're just going to stay there now.", said the cook angrily before leaving the moss head alone in his apartment. He couldn't understand his best friend's logic. Yes, women were amazing, marvelous creatures that men were blessed to have the privilege to be around, but he had seen how much this particular one had messed with the swordsman mind. Robin didn't understand just how much Zoro loved her, depended on her, but he did. He had been there that first day that they met when Luffy had asked her to come sit with them, had watched him fall for her, helped the idiot pick out the ring when he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, had been the best man at their wedding, and now had been the only one that could keep the guy from losing all control when she broke his heart. She was a woman, but Zoro was his best friend. Even he had limits to what he could let slide, and seeing Zoro's rage when he offered to help him blow off steam by sparring and then the subsequent tears that had fallen when the realization hit him full force let him know that this was one of those times. Nico Robin was no longer someone worth forgiving in his book, he just hoped for Zoro's sake that he listened to him.

Zoro picked up the plate of mushroom and cheese-filled eggs, forcing himself to begin eating just like Sanji had over the past week. _Is that really all that's left for us, I take her back and this happens again or I leave her and...what? Move on? Forget that I ever had a wife, that I ever cared about her, that I ever loved her? Does she even want to try and work things out? _Zoro continued mindlessly eating, as he mulled over what to do. _Sanji said Robin went to work today, did she stay home all the others? I'll go get some clothes and maybe take a shower and see how the house looks. That can't hurt. _Finishing the plate of food, the swordsman reached into the fridge to get a quick drink of water out of the jug to wash it down and then grabbed his keys off the kitchen table. He didn't bother to find his shoes or even button his now very wrinkled shirt as he locked the chef's door and walked down to his car, heading for the home he hadn't been to in over a week.

"Yes, I've tried to call again, he still won't pick up.", said the archaeologist into her phone. She was sitting in her office on the phone with Nami after using up the allotted number of personal days she had waiting for Zoro to come home. She had tried repeatedly to call him and left tons of messages that had slowly devolve from saying they needed to talk and how sorry she was to a very drunk her crying into the phone begging him for forgiveness. She wasn't proud of those last couple voice-mails, but if it somehow convinced Zoro to give her another chance she would get down on her knees, bawling in front of him if that's what it took, but he still hadn't responded.

"I'm sure he just needs some time to cool off.", assured the map maker on the other line. "You know how Zoro is."

_Yes, he's emotional and values trust and loyalty above all else and I broke that after he let me in. He tried his best in our relationship and I let another man into our home and had sex with him in our bed because I thought that we were drifting apart anyway, so why did it matter. _"I don't think time is what he needs, Nami."

"Come on, Robin. You and Zoro are stronger than this, you'll get through it after you sit down and talk.", said Nami encouragingly, but Robin could hear the strained lie on lips.

"Maybe this is better. He would be a lot happier with someone else, I told him that before we ever got together, I never thought we would last this long back then."

"This isn't over, Robin. Zoro still loves you, I know.", said Nami. She had heard how beat up Zoro was after finding out from Sanji and was positive that him and Robin could work through this if he would just pick up the stupid phone. "I have to go, but I'll call you tonight, in fact why don't you come over and spend the night. It's not good to be alone at a time like this."

_But I did this, I deserve to be left alone to wallow in my guilt. I don't need Nami, or Zoro, or anyone else's pity for my mistakes. This is what I did, now I have to do the right thing and deal with it. Zoro, I love you even if you don't believe me, but I'll do what's best for you now. For once I'll put someone else first, even if it kills me, I promise that I'll make this better. _"Actually, Nami, I just remembered that I have a project that I need to get done by tonight, but perhaps another time."

"Uh, yeah, sure. That would be fine, but I'm still calling you later to check up. Bye."

"Bye.", said Robin after hearing the redhead click off on the other line. Grabbing her purse she exited her office, ignoring the questions of her coworkers as she sped by on her way to the elevator that would carry her to the first floor. _This is what's best for him. _

Zoro pulled into the driveway, simultaneously relieved and let down at the fact that his wife's dark blue Nissan was nowhere in sight. He walked up the pathway that led to their small porch, his key easily sliding into the lock of the familiar wood door and clicking open for him. His eye took in the perfectly clean walkway and living room with a sigh. _Looks like she still has enough energy to be a freaking neat freak just like usual. _He walked quietly into the bedroom he had shared with the raven-haired woman for years, seeing the bedspread tucked perfectly in on all sides and her nightdress folded neatly on top of her pillow. Everything was in order, normal. It was as if their fight, the week of separation that had been eating at him for days hadn't happened. Looking at his bedroom with everything so neat and perfect just how Robin liked it made it easy for him to imagine her coming home from the cultural research management firm that she worked at and kissing him just like normal. Them making dinner together and talking about their day before falling into bed in each other's arms, but that was just a dream. Things were different now.

He reached out to feel the smooth silk of the sleepwear he knew she had worn the past night. Zoro brought it to his face, rubbing the soft fabric against his cheek as he inhaled the familiar, floral scent of his wife. He missed her so much. Not being able to hold her, kiss her, feel her, now was terrible, even more so than when he was gone for a few days for work. At least then an end was in sight, he knew that he would be back with her at the end of the battle, but now, now he wasn't sure is he would ever have her again. He left the bedroom, too many bitter emotions muddling his mind as his new paranoia forced him to think about whether or not she had worn this dress for the other guy. He wandered into the kitchen next, keeping the lacy black garment in his hand as he searched for any signs of another occupant. His eye scanned the seemingly normal area until it landed on a stack of papers sitting on the counter top. The top one was a note written in Robin's smooth cursive, he flipped to the next one without bothering to read the note yet and blanched as he read the words "Divorce Form".

The swordsman frantically flipped through the pile to confirm the first words he'd read and was met with nothing but tiny legal print and Robin's handwriting in the spaces she was meant to fill out. He dropped the stack to the floor, keeping only her own note in his hand as he quickly read it through not once, but twice. _What you want, sorry I was always so selfish, I understand, can't trust me, leaving, for the best, hate me, I'm sorry, I still love you, for the best, leaving, what you want, Love, Robin. Hate me, for the best, can't trust me, sorry, leaving, love, Robin. For the best, leaving, hate me, Love, Robin. Robin, leaving. _Zoro's head spun as he read the words over and over again. _She thinks this is what I want, that I'm leaving her. Stupid woman, doesn't she know that I still love her. _

"Ah!", yelled the man, his anger rising up again. "No, no, no! She can't be gone!" Zoro pulled out his phone, quickly calling his messages to listen to what had brought his wife to this. Sifting through to the last one, he pressed "TALK" and listened as Robin's voice came on, thick with tears he didn't think she would be shedding. Her voice was muddled from the crying, but he understood that his silence and avoidance of her for days had led her to the conclusion that he hated her which she thought was rightly justified and had decided to go back to her home country and let him move on. She said Nami would handle getting her things out of the house and sending them to her, so that he wouldn't have to deal with her and that until her flight left she'd stay at a hotel. Zoro fell to the floor as he waited for the message to end, hating every word that he heard Robin say as he tried desperately to think of a solution. _She can't have left. She can't just be gone. _The swordsman was about to hang up when he heard the electronic voice say the date and time of the message, it was late last night. _She couldn't have gotten a flight out of Japan that soon if she just left me this yesterday, _thought the swordsman as he sprang to his feet, that single ray of hope guiding his moves. _She's at a hotel, gah, there are hundreds of those in the nearby regions, she could be in any of them. No, she's there, I know it. _Zoro ran into the living room, hastily slipping into a pair of his sandals by the door and and fighting to get his key in the hole to lock the door as he rushed to his car, hoping he as right for once. _I'm coming, Robin, and you better freaking be there._


	3. Too Late to Try?

"Sir, please don't raise your voice."

"Then just tell me what the freaking room number is.", yelled the swordsman, his patience wearing thin at having the precious minutes he had left to talk with Robin being squandered on this stupid desk clerk. "Look, I gave you my I.D. Now why can't you just tell me what room my wife is?"

"Sir, as I said earlier, the hotel policy forbids us fr-"

"Yeah, I know legally you can't tell me who's in what room, but this is different, I'm her husband.", argued Zoro.

"That's even more reason for us to withhold information. We've had a number of domestic disputes that ended rather poorly occur here and would like to avoid those kinds of situations if at all possible.", said the desk clerk patiently.

"You really think I would tell you my name and address, not to mention walk in here and show you my face, if I was planning on going up and killing my wife in this godawful hotel.", asked the swordsman.

"Well, I don-"

"Exactly, so just tell me what room Nico Robin is staying in and I'll be on my way."

"Y-yes, S-sir.", stuttered the young man, his nerves clearly shaken by Zoro's outburst. "Um, I'm afraid there's no one her under that name, Sir."

"No that's, that's impossible. She has to be here.", said the green-haired man, stepping away from the man. _This hotel is the only one that would make sense. The one that we first met in when Nami made us come to the casino here in celebration of her new job. She had to come here., _thought the one-eyed man. _Unless she really does want to leave you., _argued a voice in his head, the same one he had been fighting the last few days. "She has dark black hair that's pushed back from her face, and bright blue, and a flat nose, and she's pale and tall, and wear purple a lot. Does that sound familiar?", asked Zoro urgently. He had to be right about this.

"I'm sorry, my shift just started this hour, so I haven't seen many of the occupants.", said the man nervously.

"Dang it."

"Hey, I know who you're talking about.", called a girl behind them. Zoro spun to see a girl, probably nineteen by the look of her face, in a hotel uniform smiling at him.

"You saw Robin?"

"I don't know her name, but that lady you described is staying in room two-oh-three. She got here late last night with just a suitcase and her purse, didn't really talk much, and looked super depressed. Her eyes were all red an-"

"Thanks.", called the swordsman, not needing to here anymore to know that he was right. _She's here, I made it in time. _Zoro ran up the staircase to the second floor, ignoring the shouts of patrons and staff as his eyes searched desperately for the number two hundred and three. He raced up and down hallway after hallway, doubling back and taking different turns ever time until he finally found the room. He halted in front of it with some difficulty after sprinting for so long and pounded on the door. He heard the lock click and was relieved to see the archaeologist's face revealed as the door was pulled open.

Robin stood there, shock to see a panting and disheveled Zoro standing before her. "Zoro.", she breathed. She froze as the muscular man wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest as he pushed both of them inside the room.

"What were you thinking?", asked the green-haired man angrily after the door was closed and they were alone.

"I..."

"You thought that you could just leave, that you could just disappear with nothing but a note and some voice-mails?", he asked, stepping away from her.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to see me.", said Robin. "I don't understand why you came here now."

"You lied to me, you slept with another man behind my back, in our bed, and then you just decide to pack up and leave.", said Zoro, his piercing eye making her wither under its intense gaze.

"Yes, that's why I wanted to just leave and let you move on.", cut it the historian. "That's what's best for you."

"I don't care what's best for me!", yelled Zoro before catching himself and lowering his voice. "I didn't ask for you to make that decision for me, Robin. You don't get to just leave and forget about this."

"You think I'll ever be able to forget this? I'll never be able to forget how much I've hurt you, Zoro and it's because I love you, but I what else can I do? Tell me, I want to fix this and for the life of my don't know how. What do you want to do, just tell me and I'll do it, anything. I just want to make this better for you.", pleaded the woman.

"You can't do that.", he responded calmly. "You can't fix this, Robin."

She felt the tears coming, tears she didn't deserve to cry. She fought to contain herself as the swordsman continued speaking.

"But even if you can't make this better, I don't hate you." Robin looked up to see the sad look on the swordsman's face as he fought some inner battle. "I want more than anything for this to just go away, but that's not gonna happen."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do.", whispered the historian.

"Can you tell me why you did it?"

Robin paused to gather her thoughts before replying. "I thought that we had an expiration date, that soon you would realize that I wasn't worth all the trouble and that you'd be gone anyway so why not go ahead and do it. I see now that even after years of marriage I'm still that same selfish person that I was when we first met, and that I was right when I said you shouldn't get involved with someone like me. I'm nothing but a poison that you should leave in the past, and I wish that I had listened so that you wouldn't be going through this right now"

"Well, I can't do that, Robin. Regardless of what you did, I can't help that I still love you.", said the swordsman. "I told you that before, that you don't have to worry about me changing my mind about loving you, even now I don't regret that your the one I chose. You should know that by now."

"How can you say that so easily, I betrayed you? I broke the ultimate promise and your trust by sleeping with Franky and now you just say that you don't regret loving me.", questioned Robin angrily.

"Because no matter how much pain I go through, I made a promise that I would always love you and protect you, and no matter how much I try that's still true. I love you, Robin, and nothing you do can change that apparently.", said Zoro, walking towards her. "I'm not ready to trust you again, I'm not even ready to forgive you yet, but I'm not just gonna let you leave because I think that we have a chance if you're willing to try with me." He reached up to cup her cheeks, using his thumbs to rush away her tears as he watched her for a reaction.

"You don't think that we're a mistake, then?", she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know if we are, but even if that's true I don't care. Just tell me that you want to at least try and get through this...together."

"I want to try to. I'm sorry for hurting you so much Zoro.", she whispered, leaning forward to lay her head on his chest as her arms snaked around his neck. "I'm so sorry."

"That's a good start.", replied the swordsman sliding his arms around her thin waist and burying his face in her soft hair. "I don't believe you yet, but I know that I want to more than anything.", he whispered, holding her almost painfully close as he trembled in her embrace. "Now, let's go home."

A/N: So that's it. That's my first modern au, my first Zorobin cheating fic, and my first request that's more than just a one-shot chapter in _Family Time_. This was originally going to be published after the one-on-one chapters in _Family Time_ were done and be updated in between chapters, but I decided to go ahead and spend the day finishing it up and publish it all together, so I hope you guys enjoy not having to wait at all to see how this story ended. Not sure how terrible this is, but I hope you guys enjoyed my attempt, especially **martin. tyler. 16. **who requested it. This was really unfamiliar territory for me as far as writing goes, but again hope it wasn't too hard to follow and a somewhat enjoyable read since in my opinion I've done a lot better with other stories that I'm more comfortable with. Can't wait to hear your thought and if you read _Family Time_, Brook's chapter will either be up late tomorrow or Thursday.


End file.
